Yamina Christmas Story
by Cocori
Summary: Yamina's anything but normal with her crazed friends and family she experiences a messed up Christmas she'll never forget. This story is my OC's and it is simply a Christmas story
1. Chapter 1

Its started off at the top of the highest skyscraper building that was, Shanjoku.

Yamina knew what was coming next, her holiday Christmas lights where tangled around her whole body. She stared off into the crazed world of Blinkeh. A smile slowing formed on her mouth as the Christmas lights became to unwrap and fall off her. "Yamina" the voice came out of no were.

Yamina slowly turned around to see Isaku waiting for her.

"Yamina….don't …It doesn't have to be this way" he said as he began to approach her

"NO Isaku…. It does have to be this way!"

Yamina quicky slashed the Christmas lights at Isaku.

The lights busted sending sparks everywhere.

…two days earlier…

Yamina its time to put up the tree. It was Christmas time up in the John city. Yamina was busy sexting her boyfriend, Isaku till she heard her dad scream up at her. She doesn't really know why he screams but it may be because he has a disorder. Her dad had the (Slow mf disorder) it doesn't really exist so don't get offended cause you don't have it. Anyways... Yamina quick "threw down her phone" causing it to smash into a bunch of piece, the only thing you hear from the phone is it shutting down... maybe to never turn back on.

She quicky -flew- down them stairs that lead to her closet like bedroom. Her dad was also becoming impatient, he yelled -no screamed at the top of his lungs for Yamina to hurry up. Yamina came running down the hallway to were the living room was located where her dad was just beginning to put up the tree.

"finally... FINALLLY...!"

"I'm here ,.. I'M HERE!" Yamina yelled reassuringly while panting heavily, while Yamina's dad let the tree fall while he quickly grabbed up the Christmas lights at tossed them to Yamina.

"put...these...in...the...kitchen...NOW!"

Yamina struggling to hold all those lights took her dear sweet time getting to the kitchen, which was located in the basement. Yamina didn't know why her family decided to put their kitchen in the basement, but then again she didn't really care. Yes all Yamina truly cared about was her boyfriend Iskau, and what she cared even more was how she was going to spend her Christmas with him. _Now I know you probably wondering about Yaminas other friends right?_ Yamina had only two other people who she considered her friends.

Their names are Smaki and Hufu, Hufu had an insane crush on Yamina and made sure to visit her and her family every Christmas. Yamina and her dad moved to her grandmas house every Christmas, and every Chistmas the same routine occurred Hufu would ring grandmas door bell about 17 times, then dad would come answer the door and complain and ask why Hufu was here. Hufu would explain he was here for Yamina and brought penicl pie... -_- yes pencil pie. A pie baked with pencils in it... anyways to excuse him self just out of respect. Hufu knew Yaminas dad was crazy over pencil pie and knew he would be let in if he always brought some.

Yamina still in the basement quickly came running back up stairs to the door to greet Hufu, she got heself all tangled up in the Christmas lights. Looking like a buffoon she smiled a face smile at Hufu to say "why the hell are you always here", and Hufu would smile back a friend smile as to say "To be with you... you crazed buffoon" while looking her up and down, seeing her all tangled up in Christmas lights.

"NOW... Hufu... YOU... will help Yamina with preparing dinner BEFORE granny returns" Yamina's dad said crazily

-_granny was currently out buying several bags of gummy bears-_

Hufu did and Yamina's father asked and followed Yamina,_ yes -_- who was still tangled up in christmas lights,_ to the kitchen. Hufu was use to this routine by now to and went straight to the cadets that had beautiful wooden plates. It was tradition to use wooden silver wear every Christmas. During the time him and Yamina were alone he would ask questions that he already knew the answer to just to hear Yamina's voice.

But something was wrong, Yamina didn't answer her usual crazy answer which was clear (_by the way thats not a color_). Instead she continued to set out placemats she got from the same cabinet Hufu got the wooden plates from. Hufu after just staring for a while, while setting out the plates decided to ask her another question. "SO... today Smaki won a trophy today in the fishing tournament. Yamina still remained recation-less she then slowy turned to Hufu after setting down the last placemat and said

"I...I..."

"what...what is it Yamina...?"

"these Christmas lights..."

"what?"

"...they're strangling me"

Hufu realized she was right, she was turning some-what red now and struggling to walk. Hufu just giggled and walked over to help her take them off till she screamed

"NO!"

Hufu quickly backed away confused, when she continued with "No.. I...I like the CHristmas lights... please... let the lights do what they want." Hufu was like "...okay...what is with you and Christmas lights" Yamina just smiled and they laughed it off. By then the doorbell rang again, everyone was sure it was granny. Yamina's father came to the door again and there granny stood with several packs of gummy bears neatly place in he (_old ass) _purse.


	2. Chapter 2

Granny quickly walked in, she had no time to waste, she slammed her purse on the table sending the gummy bear packs flying out on to the table._ Alright well granny wasn't a normal granny, yah see she was...a gangster granny._

Hufu and Yamina waited nicely next to the table, everything looked perfect. Granny then said "yo yo yeszahs whaz happen'in my hommayes, I got the shit right here" she pointed down to the several pack of gummy bears spread across the table

"thats..excellent" Hufu replied, not really meaning it. Granny always brought gummy bears for the strangest reason of making gummy bear meatloaf, along with marshmallow salad, with the lettuce, ranch dressing, an yes fluffy white marshmallows. _-_-..._ Yamina then asked "granny my shizzle, would you like me to prepare the shit"

"yeah yeah wat u think put that - on the stove right nows"

"as you wish granny my shizzle"

_Granny preferes to be called (granny my shizzle) as her gangster name. Its also what her so called hommies on the street call her. Granny was a strange granny indeed she had no respect for her family to be honest, the only reason why she allowed them to celebrate Christmas each year at her house was so that on the night of Christmas she could rob the nearest bank and look unexpected when the police came to the house. Granny always wore the baggy army pants that always made her look like she was in the military. Lastly sense granny was the elder she was to be the up most respected in the house, and the rest of the family must adjust to her costumes even if she doesn't respect you, and is asked to be called (granny my shizzle she whenever addressed.)_

Yamina quickly grabbed three packs of gummy bears, and opened them into a boiling pot of hot water. The gummy bears immediately turned in to liquid. Yamina then dumped a thing of mystery meat into the pot, causing it to boil and pop. it all turned into liquid.

"...Hows it going to become meat again?" huff questioned. Yamina didn't answer she just continued to stir and mix it all up. ti Hufu then tried to assist by grabbing a spoon and trying to stir to. Yamina just stirred faster, she knew that this was going to be their christmas dinner and she wasn't going to let Hufu ruin it. Hufu moved in closer as he tried to get a good stirring spot. Hufu began to intercept Yamina's personal bubble him to blush slightly. Yamina also knew what was coming new, Hufu was going to make a move, this made her nervous bit yet also very anger because she was with some one else who will soon be introduced later in the story.

Hufu came close enough, to were Hufu and Yamina were literally at (hand holding space). Hufu expanded his arm and tried to reach it over Yamina while they continued to stir. Yamina grew angry very fast and came at him fast with a -bitch slap- sending Hufu falling and tumbling across the room.

"Damn! Yamina!..."

"...You had that mess coming you SOB"

"_sniffles_ that was completely unnecessary!..."

"...Ay Ay!... shut da hell up both of you! don't y'all know the polices' a looking" granny spat, sitting next to the table near the window. She looked extremely nervous she knew the police were looking for here.

"GRANNY my SHIZZLE, have yOu SUCcessFUlly robbed the STore again"

"yo yo yo you knows it!" granny replies and high fives dad. They could clearly see the police outside now searching frantically for the mysterious old lady stole several packs of gummy bears.

It wasn't long till Yamina finished preparing the gummy bear meatloaf and Hufu finished the marshmallow salad, _sense Yamina was being a bitch and bitchin Hufu for trying to help her with preparing the gummy bear meatloaf. _Granny of course was the first to sit at the table she groaned and moaned to the strange smell of candy mixed up with meat. Dad was the second to sit down, he picked up the wooden plat neatly place in front of him and began to eat it. Hufu was the third to sit down, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a sandwich _he knew the gummy bear meatloaf was fit for someone to eat with out getting sick. _Lastly Yamina sat down and got her self a big serving of the marshmallow salad and gummy bear meatloaf- and yes she was still tangled tightly up in the Christmas lights.

"say the blessin's you SOB's" granny spat like a crazed old bat

Hufu did the honors and did as granny constructed, and they all quickly dug in to their meals. By this time it was night out side and once dinner was over Yamina would go to bed wake up tomorrow and help set of the rest of the decorations for the Christmas which was the after tomorrow next day.


	3. Chapter 3

…Yamina was peacefully sleeping in her bed aside from her broken smart phone. Hufu slept in the kitchen, _the reason for this was because non of the family members really gave a care for him so no one took the time to make a room, set out a bed, or at least let him sleep on the couch...-_-.. yes thats the kind of family they are, if you haven't already realized that from each family members behavior already then you need to stop reading this chapter and skim over the first two. _Dad slept in his room that was provided for him each year and Yamina slept in her room that was also provided for her.

This day was Christmas eve and today Christmas decorations would be put up.

Yamina woke steadily from her sleep and looked right at her broken phone still left in the place she through it at. _Yamina was use to breaking her phone, she could never just place it down like a normal person, she always felt the need to throw it. _Yamina stared at the phone questioning how she would contact Isaku. She then steeped out of bed deciding she was going to use the house phone to contact him, but then tripped over the christmas lights that were still tangled around her body.

The Chirstmas lights were still somewhat strangling her, but she didn't care, although she did wonder how it was going to work out if she tried to take a bath or shower. An image came into her head of herself being electrocuted. She just laughed and then grabbed the the house phone to dial in Iskau's phone number. It rung for a little while... then transferred to voice mail. Getting somewhat annoyed she quickly dialed in again. It rang and rang but no one answered and the call went to voice mail again.

"...I..sa..ku...?" she said worried, then just shrugged and decided she was going to caring the house phone with her through out the whole day so that when he does call back she'll be ready. She then heard someone down in the basement-kitchen. It was probably Hufu so she didn't care much till she heard.

"Yamina my sweet, you may now help me with breakfast"

furious Yamina replied "Make your own breakfast yah goddamn bitch ass mother fucker!"

"Yamina! such profanity!"

Yamina rolled her eyes then replied " Well I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a bitch"

"aww...Yamina... your just so cute" Hufu moaned a little

"...Hufu!" Yamina screamed like banshee as she came crashing down the stairs all the way to where Hufu was located.

"Ahh so you have decided to join me..."

"BITCH!" Yamina quickly came at him with a -bitch slap-

But this time Hufu caught her hand and pulled it down and past his side locking them into a hug.

Hufu smiled cleverly, as Yamina stared at him in shock and a blush quickly came over her. He then slowly released her hand and turned back to a stove to prepare breakfast. Yamina still in utter shock prepared to -bitch slap- again but then stopped and lowered her hand still blushing.

"You son of a-"

~_dad walks in~_

" YAmINa HAve YOu PrEPareD YoUr SELF!"

"prepared myself?"

"GeT ThE DECORATIONS!"

Yamina just rolled her eyes and began stomping towards the door way, but before she went up the stairs she took another look at Hufu who was busy stirring something in a pot. Hufu had never been able to stop Yamina from -bitch slapping- him, how could this be? Could it be possible that Hufu is becoming sharp or along he could stop her from slapping but didn't until just now. And a better question would be why now, Hufu never really seemed to be hurt by the slap despite his cussing that came right after the slap and it was more as like he enjoyed it.

"But why would he enjoy it?" Yamina questioned further, before Yamina could really think about it the phone rang, snapping Yamina right out and quickly answering it.

"Isaku..."

"...Yamin...a..."

It was Isaku, as Yamina had predicted, the sound of his voice made Yamina so happy.

"I tried to call you, but the stupid phone kept sending me to your voice mail,...(_hehe_)stupid phone"

"Yamina..."

"I was like, get a hold of him!, get a hold of him!"

"Yamina... theres something I need to tell you..."

"And all I could do wa-"

"Yamina!"

Yamina quite down and began to listen closely when Isaku continued with

"I...I... Yamina I'm sorry I can't do this any more I just plain and simple can't, the CLD is getting out of control, I can't bare to see you like this anymore... I.. I... want to be able to help you but your going to want to help yourself first..."

"...N-no... not the lights... NOT THE LIGHTS!"

"...Yamina I just found out from Dr. Gofayan, CLD will eventually kill you!... Yamina I love you and I want you to be safe... so please!...let-let me help you...help yourself"

_~so you confused? thought you might be, so allow me to explain. Isaku is Yamina's boyfriend who she was texting in chapter one. Him being Yamina's boyfriend, loves her and wants to protect her in every way. So he has been doing some research and has found from his doctor that CLD- which is Christmas Lights Disorder, will eventually kill you. Isaku has known that Yamina has had this for many years, while it disturbed him he didn't know how to stop it or help her. SO after a long time of research Isaku finally found a way, and knowing that this still be hard for Yamina, he will try every thing he can to protect her.~_

Yamina continued with, now practically about to drop the phone, " No you-you can't Isaku..." she began to whine

"Yamina...put Hufu on the phone"

~_while Isaku didn't really like Hufu, he knew he also had feelings for Yamina and would protect her, so asking Yamina to put Hufu on the line was a disregard to through her off, because if they were to continue with there conversation, it would most likely end up in him having to hang up.~_

_"_WHY huh why you want to talk to him... don't you love me!"

"...Yami.. you know I do and thats why I need to help you"

"...(_can her the small muffle of crying_)..."

then the phone is hung up...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4,**

Yamina cared for Isaku and knew he cared for her to, but the Christmas lights meant to much to her. She shuck her head vigorously at the thought of him trying or attempting to remove the Christmas lights. Yamina stood at a little shaken and when her dad passed up the stairs and saw how she looked he questioned crazily

"YAmInA ITS every THING aLL Right?"

Yamina chose not to answer she held her head down then slowly pick up the phone that she hung up and threw it at her dad. Her dad was quick and quickly grabbed it before it could impact his face. _  
_

"YaminA!, what HAVE I toLD yOU AboUT throwing THe PHoneS, I DoN't CarE iF yoU THrow yOuR phOne aNd BrEak it BUT WHEN YOU THROW YOUR FAMILY'S PHONE AND BREAK IT, YOUR ASKING FOR IT!"

"I'm sorry dad... but I just...(_begins to whine a little again) _love the Christmas lights"

Yamina's dad saw that Yamina was pretty upset, then just shrugged and continued to walk up the stairs, and for once in his whole life spoke with out yelling

"I don't know what just happened and frankly I don't really give a damn, but if you throw that house phone one mo gin... _(mummers) _I am personally going to kick your a-"

Yamina watched her dad amazed, and wide eyed, he had never spoke like that. _This was especially strange because Yamina's dad had a disorder to, and she also knew he cared dearly about the phones to, just as she cared dearly about the Christmas lights, the relationship the dad had with the phones was one Yamina could never understand. Just as the dad could never understand the relationship Yamina had with the Christmas lights. In fact Yamina could see that her dad cared more about the god damn phones than her (sometimes)._ Yamina was no idiot despite her slang talking -bitch slapping- and CLD attitude. she knew if she threw a family phone one last time, her dad would literally strangle her. Still though, she was pretty pissed at the conversation she had with Isaku.

She angrily stopped over to where the rest of the Christmas decorations where and picked up a box full of them. She needed some alone time and knew how to get some. She went outside, slamming the door behind her and began to set up the decorations. Mumbling a phew things here and there, while Yamina did this she didn't pay any attention to the strange- happening around her.

_The sky was a dark pale baby blue filled with light grey clouds-probably full of snow-. Although something was off, the sky had a dark grey-black mist sparkling traveling through it. Yamina didn't even bother to look up for she was to busy still thinking about how Isaku wanted to remove the Christmas lights, she knew he cared dearly for her but she also loved those Christmas lights. _Yamina continued to put up Christmas decorations till she came across a decoration that was frosty the snow man. She stared at him for a while before to slap the plastic decoration sending the small light bulb falling out, and shattering in the grass.

"damn... damn.. you frosty... damn you!" she screamed at the plastic frosty the snow man. Whiling clinging on the decoration.

_~Yaminas dad over hearing her~ _

"YAMINA sTOP All THaT ScReAMIng!"

"It wasn't me it was the damn frosty the snow man!" Yamina felt like crying again she was very emotional when it came to her having to chose between the one she loved and the Christmas lights.

_at this point Yamina could take no more, _She dropped the frosty the snow man decoration and began to walk of the yard into the drive way then into the street, and on to the side walk down to town in Blinkeh. Yamina's granny saw Yamina leave but didn't really care and just shrugged as she sat in the window like a old widow with her army pants on and a bandana.

Hufu just got done making everyone breakfast and came over to granny who was so crazily staring out the window,

"Granny my shizzle, is there anything wrong?"

Granny didn't answer at first then slowly turned around to him a gave a cheesy smile,

"Yo its nothing, I just looking at- _quickly interrupted by Hufu-"_

"whoa look at that sky,... how long has it been like that?..."

"EH I don't know boy, why do chezz make yah self useful and go bring me my breakfast."

"-_Hufu not really listening- _Hey is that... Yamina..."

"Bitch! I told yeh to go brin-h me my breakfast"

"...But what about Yamina... where is she going... where is my l-... _stops and things about granny being right next to him. _...uh still do you know where she's going?"

"NOPE and frankly I don't give a damn, but if you not 'bout to go get me my breakfast you can leave and nevah come back."

"But...Yamina?.."

Granny looked up at Hufu, discussed , then rolled her eyes and said

"fine you want to go to Yamina.. GO!, but on one condition, you will bring me back some money."

With out giving it a thought Hufu quickly rushed out the door and began to go after Yamina who was far up the street now heading down town for some strange reason.

_-Granny watching out the window- _

_"_yep bitch you better bring me money, I'm gonna make sure I have a merry Christmas_"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5,**

The wind blew crazily, causing Yamina's hair to cover her face as she walked down the side walk, now down-town, in Blinkeh town. She was no longer in John City, she had a half smile and frown on her face. Know one didn't quite know where she was going and Hufu still remained following her.

Yamina, still tangled up in the Christmas lights, walked tripping somewhat and still being strangled. Hufu was going to call out to Yamina but decided it would be best not to. If Yamina found Hufu following her she would A. begin to run and probably injure her self with the Christmas lights B. stare Hufu down and not say anything or C. come at him with a bitch-slap. So Hufu didn't say anything to avoid those following. They walked for a while passing stores and the streets, at one point Yamina walked out in the open street. The cars slid and screeched as the rubber wheels skid across the street, beeping the horns of their cars, and people began yelling out of their cars to Yamina

"BITCH! watch where your walking"

"I almost ran you over! what are like slow"

"DAMN GET OUT OF THE STREET!"

People in their cars continued to yell at Yamina as she continued down some of the main streets causing all kinds of traffic. She ignored the people, clearly hearing them but not paying no attention, intact she was beginning to get pissed off by them and imagined herself flicking off the next person who said something. Some of the drivers began guttering the engines of their cars, as a sign to_ you better get your ass out of the middle of the street before we run your over. _Yamina still ignored and after about 15 minutes passed, with her still walking down the middle of the street to God know where, Yamina began to her the sirens of police cars. She swung her head around crazily trying to pinpoint where exactly it was coming from. Hufu knew things were about to get bad so he did something he knew he'd probably later regret

"Yami!..."

Yamina swung her head hard enough to send it flying off to Hufu. She stared at him like a deer in head lights before bolting like a bears. Hufu knew he was going to have to run to if he was going to keep up with her. Cars were now blocking Yaminas path down the street so she picked up speed and prepared herself to jump on them. Yamina knew what she was getting herself in to as she could her the voices of policemen saying

"Stop young girl ,STOP!"

As she began to really pick up speed all in her gut told her to jump on the car, do it! And when she felt her feet lift off the ground, and the person inside the cars scream "Bitch! on no you don't" while pressing a button with in the car that caused the front lid of the car to pop open. Yaminas right foot landed on the lid causing it to slam shut but her foot began to slip she then feel all together sideways making her land on another car parked right next to the one she tried to jump on. Hufu utterly shocked and just about caught up with Yamina now asked

"Yamina are you okay?..._please be okay..."_

The driver that popped open the front lid of her car stood confused at Yamina with a sign on her face that said, " I know you did not just try to jump some cars you little girl" Yamina not even acknowledging the driver, got up then stared at Hufu who was now more worried than ever

"Please just tell me your alright?"

Yamina raised her hand preparing to bitch slap, she was furious with Hufu but also somewhat glad he came.

"Yamina what the hell where you thinking, no better yet where the hell you going?"

"_Yamina didn't answer, she only gave a look that said to do something I should have done along time a go."  
_

_she then said _"Will...will you come with me?"

Some-what shocked he just nodded then helped her up and then they slowly climb back up on another car with the driver in it yelling all kinds of words at them. The police by now were approaching them quickly but Hufu and Yamina where already leaping from car roof to car roof, sense it was still a long traffic line of cars. The police hesitated to shoot because they didn't want things to get out of hand and make everyone/ the citizens scared. Yamina, along with Hufu following right behind her did this till they reached the end of the traffic line and where at the foot of this tall skyscraper.

"_Yamina turning to Hufu slowly and sympathetically _Well this is it..."

"what do you plan to do... come on lets just go back to Granny's house."

"I can't go back..."

"why?"

Yamina leaned in closely to Hufu... causing him to begin to blush. She grabbed both of his hands and said

"thank you...thank you for everything... thank you for coming to see me every Christmas... Thank you for always being there for me when ever I'm going through a hard time...thank you for being my friend"

"Y- _but before Hufu had a chance to respond, he was brought in to a soft some-what sad kiss that seemed to feel like she was saying goodbye"_ Yamina broke away after about 30 seconds into it, because she heard the police. Yamina quickly ran into the front doors of the entrance leading into the huge skyscraper. She didn't look back, she didn't say anything she only ran to where , only God knows where.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6,**

Yamina walked steadily through the skyscraper building. She left Hufu just like that, at the entrance. He still didn't follow her, somewhat still shocked at what happened, and somewhat nervous. She looked around and saw the elevator and the stairs.

"which one should I take?"

Yamina thought and turned her hands into fist trying to think which would talk the shortest, she the shot up and caught her right fist/hand in her left hand

"I got it!"

She quickly ran to the stairs where a sign was placed right nest to the first step. It said floor 1... she looked around and found the floor was surprisingly empty with the exception of one lady siting behind a desk and strangely staring at Yamina

"Um mama can I help you?"

"Um... yes I...I need..." Yamina stuttered as she walked over then shot up and smiled

"ah ha this" Yamina picked up a pamphlet that said Shanjoku tower,

"gonna need this if I plan on walking taking the stairs"

"the...stairs?"

Yamina ignored then walked back over to the stairs and began to start walking, _now reader do be in mind that this skyscraper was one of the tallest in the world,... now do you really think she was smart by deciding to take the stairs other than the elevator... I guess will find out later._

_~3 and a half hours later~_

Yamina was half way up in the building, her legs extremely tired, she painted and was sweating, she still had the Christmas lights tangled around her and this made it all the more harder, Yamina also lost track of time. She stared crazily at the elevator that was not to far away on the current floor she was on. All her might was telling her to just get on the elevator but she still refused. The pamphlet she was caring war know all bent out of shape, it drooped down with bits and piece of it torn off_. _This was because she got hungry and had nothing else except the Christmas lights, her clothes, and the pamphlet. SO she decided the best thing to eat would be the pamphlet.

Yamina's stomach groaned, for some real food, and she was truly nearing her limit. Unable to comprehend what would happen next if she continued to climb the stairs. Meanwhile back at the granny's house, Granny was still sitting next to the window still peering out of it like an old bat.

"Hufu...you better bring me money..." granny whispered to herself

"GRanNY My ShIZZle, WHAT Are yoU DoiNG?" dad asked

"yo yo yo whazhappenin my homeie, I'm a just look out this here window"

"Has YAmInA CoME In, NO! wAit HAs She BRokE Any HOUSE PHONES!"

"nah hun, can shay I a seen her but if I do I'za tell yah don't worry a'ight"

"BUT ISN'T SHE STILL PUTTING CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS OUTSIDE STILL"

"Nah..."

"ThEn WHerE Is ShE?"

"eh"

"Eh?"

"eh"

Granny and dad had their moment of awkwardness, then dad slowly walked over to the front door and looked out to see if Yamina was still outside, to his surprise she wasn't. Dad then turned to Granny who deliberately avoided his eye contact. Granny knew that Yamina left a while ago but, she didn't really care and therefore didn't say a word. Dad gave Granny a look of sadness, he had no idea where his daughter went while Granny knew and was acting like she didn't.

Granny looked down sadly to, the look her son just gave her made her feel like, "I could have alert mentioned something" After all they all were family, and a family looks after each other no matter what. Dad knew that Granny had no respect for either one of them but she should still have enough courtesy in her to at least alert her parent.

"..._Granny slowly looked up at Dad..._ Boy your daughter left hours ago!, I ain't sure fo sure but she looked pretty damn pissed. And I'd a say that she da probably gone somewhere to release all that damn angry"

Dad nodded in thanks to Granny's response and quickly fled out the door to find Yamina, _dad knew that Hufu was also MIA but to tell the true he didn't really give a damn about Hufu unless pencil pie was involved._

_"_Ay bring me back some money, if you don't, don't come back at all a'ight "

Hufu was still stand outside Shanjoku tower, he still couldn't believe Yamina actually kissed him. It was like a dream come true, he looked back to see if the police were still coming but they weren't? The police gave up long ago, they were currently at the coffee chop having themselves some donuts and coffee. Hufu just shrugged it had been about a few hours now and Yamina had still not come out the skyscraper. Plus still being un aware what she was doing in the first place, so he decided to go in and search.

_~about two hours later~_

Yamina had finally made it to the top of Shajoku tower. Yamina had successfully made it to the top with the help of a janitor who carried her some what the rest of the way, he told her "give me some of that on your way down babe" along with a weird room number. Yamina just shrugged and continued to climb the last few floors till she finally made it to the top, and opened the door that led outside. The sky was, a mixture of dark red and black with black clouds. Yamina then heard the voice of someone she knew

"So you came... I had a feeling you were going to do something like this..."

Yamina walked out to the center of the sky floor then slowly turned to see someone she didn't expect. Then stuttered

"I...I...Isa..ku.."


	7. Chapter 7

**Final Chapter 7,**

Yamina stared blankly at the one she loved the most. The person she wanted to spend her Christmas with from the very beginning was standing right before her.

Isaku continued with "I... I came to help you"

"..." Yamina had only a wide eyed response

"...h...ho...how..."

"Yamina let me explain"

"explain what.. how...how did you GET HERE!"

Isaku slowly began to approach Yamina as she began to back away, bringing her closer and closer to the edge of the skyscraper.

"I got her as quickly as I could because I feared for your life... Yamina please... let me help you...help yourself"

The wind began to blow steadily, causing Yamina's hair to billow in it, she then looked at the ground to her feet, letting her arms and head completely drop.

"Y..Yamina..?"

no answer or response came from her this time only until he began to inch a little closer. She burst out it to a crazy laughter, that made Isaku even more nervous and cautious.

"hehe I get it now..." as Yamina said this a strange reaction began to happen with the lights, they began to turn on and levitate.

'Your...your not going to take them from me!" Yamina sounded like a witch, her voice deepened and her eyes glowed yellow. Isaku quickly jumped back as this happened and said.

"Oh shit"

crackles of lights began to shoot throughout the messed up sky. while this was happening Hufu was on his way, he ran past the lady at the counter inside Shanjoku tower. then walked back and asked

"Hey, um have you seen a crazy girl come through here... um she was... tangled in Christmas lights..."

"oh yes she came by a few hours ago..."

"where did she go?"

"last I saw she went up the stairs..._ the lady showed pointed with her finger at the stairs way with a sign next to it that said first floor" _

_"..._why the hell_..."_

_"_Thats what I was asking myself at first to... but then I thought maybe she's just ... a little mental... but eh_ staring to shrug"_

Hufu Shrugged to then just walked over to the elevator, he wash't sure but he had an idea where Yamina might have gone . In the elevator Hufu pressed the button that would lead to the the top floor.

~meanwhile~

Isaku was forced to dodge as Yamina slashed the Christmas lights at him, the lights slide across the floors and busted sending sparks flying every where. If this continued something was more than likely going to catch on fire. It wasn't long till Hufu finally arrived in the elevator to the top floor, were everything was happening. as Hufu step out of the elevator and say what was happening he quickly called out

"Yamina!..."

The sound of his voice caused Yamina to stop for a second before tears began to fill her eyes and she began backing away from Isaku to the edge of the building.

"I...I can't... the lights... they mean to-"

"no! Yamina what matters more... the lights...or or your friends...?" Hufu tried to call her down.

"THE ...THE!..."

"Yami... please we care about you"

filled with all the drama now she cracked and said something no one knew

"whaks naie go pu so usgs ojsfk mofjsljkgn md"

Yamina began to lean back and was about to fall off the skyscraper, this caused Hufu and Isaku to act on complete fear, as both of them charged to grab her, which they did. Isaku grabbed her right arm while Hufu grabbed her left arm. The lights stopped levitating as they fell to the ground, her eyes stopped glowing and she breathed heavily as both of them waited urgently for her response. After all, Yaminas was nearly about to commit suicide over some damn lights. Yamina didn't respond well and passed out.

_**~A few hours later~**_

Yaminas eyes slowly blinked opened to find herself placed and tugged nicely in her bed in her bed room. She sat up and noticed her friends and family all gathered around her. Once Yamina dad saw she woke, he quickly made his way over to her, away from her window.

"Bout time that crazeh child woke up" Granny spat

Yamina was still a little dazed but managed to say "I...I'm okay..."

"Yes that the lord," Hufu said sincerely with a smile

just then the doctor walked into the room with Isaku by his side. When Isaku saw Yamina had awoke he hurried over to her and just stood for a second speechless. It was only till he saw tears begin to swell up in her eyes that he reached his arms over her and pulled her head into his chest.

"Well Yamina... I've done some test and have found that you do have a serious mental problem with Christmas lights... so in order to help with that problem. Isaku has helped me make this" the doctor pulled out a small blue pill. and continued,

"you are to take these three times every year around December and November"

"and just what in the hell are them pills gonna do?" Granny spat, as she began to approach the doctor... she seemed unusually mad.

"well the pills will help Yamina to phase out and ignore Christmas lights when ever she sees them, but do pardon me but why are you so mad madam?"

All eyes where on granny as her fury began to rise.

"Now y'all listen up and listen good, I ain't playin no games with y'all MFs... not one of y'all brought me back some doe, green leafy stuff,... I'm talkin 'bout money!... now if I don't get some money right now y'all better get the hell up out my crib before we have a shoot up!" Granny gently placed her hand on a small dresser.

Everyone just stared for a moment before laughing it off. Yamina was safe, everyone was together and everyone figured that granny just wasn't use to this kind of thing. With that the doctor left some pills with Isaku and took his leave. Everyone spent a little more time in Yaminas room before helping Yamina up and heading down stairs to sit in the family room in which the Christmas tree stood. There had been so much drama today that they forgot it was Christmas. Yaminas father turned on some music while Granny sat the motionlessly still stunned at how everyone reacted to her mean comment this time. Hufu and Isaku sat on each side of Yamina, glaring at one another, it was clear that neither of them planed on giving up their feelings for Yamina but in time.

Yamina glared at the Christmas tree with its gleaming lights, she felt she had control this time and was truly able to enjoy. Yamina then thought to herself this will surely be a Christmas she'll never forget...

_The End..._

_My first story everyone, Please RnR see you in the next story and have a Merry Christmas!  
_


End file.
